


Three Sandwiches: A Fire Emblem AU (Claude x Reader Dedication)

by xSukunas_Toy_Gojos_Bitchx



Series: 100 Days 100 Ways #100daysofoneshotschallenge [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, Chipotle, Established Relationship, F/M, Heroes & Heroines, Implied Relationships, Love, Philly cheese steak, Relationship(s), Sandwiches, True Love, implied meaning, reuben - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSukunas_Toy_Gojos_Bitchx/pseuds/xSukunas_Toy_Gojos_Bitchx
Relationships: Claude von Reigan & You, Claude von Reigan/You, Claude von Riegan & Reaader, Claude von Riegan/Reader
Series: 100 Days 100 Ways #100daysofoneshotschallenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775557
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Three Sandwiches: A Fire Emblem AU (Claude x Reader Dedication)

I was rather at a loss when I arrived in the kitchen and found Claude's uncharacteristically pinched face deep in contemplation as he tapped his index finger on his lip while looking at the kitchen island that now doubled as a Fire Emblem Risk map; his eyes darting between three plates that seemed to hold sandwiches whose variety I could not discern and a Chipotle burrito bowl. Coming closer so I could stand next to him and see things from his perspective, I determined that what we had laid in front of us was a bad case of indecision.

Underneath the plate that held a Reuben lay the crest of Edelgard's House. Underneath the plate that held a grilled cheese lay the crest of The Three Wolves. Underneath the plate that held an oozy philly steak and cheese was the crest of Dimitri's house. The last spot, Claude's own house, was mounted by the burrito bowl piled high with steak, lettuce, pico, and everything else sitting stoically and daunting in its recycled container.

Looking between the four, I knew instantly why Claude's house held the burrito bowl as it was his personal favorite go-to meal when nothing else sounded good. Unsure about the others, though imaging they held similar affiliation, I inquired.

"So. Is it safe to say that all these others are someone else's favorites as well? And if so, may I ask what you are doing with them?"

Not turning his eyes from the board or taking the finger from his lips he confirmed my suspicions. "That's right. The only problem now is I am not sure who is right."

"Right?" Now more confused than ever I turned to look up at him.

"So when I originally got here..." his fisted hands now placed at his hips "...I was trying to figure out what I wanted to for lunch. Since I was unsure what I felt like, I began to rummage through the kitchen to see what my potential options were. Eventually, the others began to came in and a discussion ensued as to what they wanted to eat and thought was the best option hands down."

"I see." Nodding, I turn back to the board and begin to look at it more critically.

After several moments of silence, I begin to giggle which causes Claude to look at me with mild surprise and confusion. "What's so funny?"

Raising my hand, an amused sigh escaping my lips, I wave them suggesting innocence. "I'm sorry I just couldn't help thinking how similar these sandwiches are to the places they are associated to.

His curiosity getting the best of him, Claude takes in the sight with wide eyes before leaning over and getting up close and personal with each plate. "I'm not sure I see it. Besides, I haven't even told you who picked each one."

Winking I place my index finger on the side of my head. "I promise you once I tell you, you will never look at these sandwiches the same again."

That signature playboy challenge face turns and stares at me with cockiness. "You're on!"

Giggling I begin, "Don't say I didn't warn you." First..." I point to the plate that holds the Reuben "I'd wager a day's worth of meals that the sandwich on that plate was chosen by Edelgard."

"Heh, ok smarty pants why is that?" Clearly thinking I got lucky he faces me and stares me down.

"When I look at that sandwich I see meat that has withstood numerous hardships and became the go-to protein during war times throughout history. Traded extensively from the 17th century to the mid-19th century for British civilian consumption it became a staple provision for the British naval fleets and North American armies due to its nonperishable nature. It was also traded to the French for use in Caribbean sugar plantations as sustenance for the colonists and the slave laborers. There was also no distinction between different cuts of beef beyond the tough and undesirable parts such as the beef necks and shanks. So much like the beef, Edelgard is resilient, inclusive, and accommodating to various people and situations so long as her efforts contribute to the greater good. She is also..." and here I point to the sauerkraut placed on top" tart and bitter much like the addition of this element here, though many don't include it preferring to enjoy a much more bland version of the classic."

I barely make it to the end of my comparison before Claude's head snaps back and an uproarious laugh rings out. It lasts for several minutes before he regains control and, with tear-filled eyes, encourages me to go on.

"That was amazing! Please keep going."

Nodding, I move to the next plate. "If I had to guess, that sandwich..." I point to the grilled cheese "...was chosen by Constance." Glancing at Claude, I am awarded a head nod. "Much like her personality the cheese makes and breaks that sandwich. Sharp the darker the cheese, she gets all stressy depressy and melty in sun leaving the only thing holding her together the bread aka her team."

Bent over hugging his arms around his chest Claude looks like he is about to pee himself he is laughing so hard. "Oh my god please don't stop!"

"And last but not least is the philly cheese steak. As the sandwich as limp and drippy as spaghetti, which looks just like his hair, the cheese steak belongs to Dimitri. All beef with a mop of blonde he is hard to digest and not good cold nor can you warm it up as it's palatability only gets worse as time passes. It's also one of the top sandwiches who looks great for the first few minutes but grows soggy as it sits causing it to lose appeal. Not much can be done to make it better and can only be made with lean beef leaving some left wanting that they get more carbs than substance as they eat it."

Claude is now on the floor laughing and rolling around, tear streaming from his eyes. All I can do is stand there and shake my head at how silly he looks.

When he can finally stand he smiles at me and looks back over the table before giving me a cheeky smile. "What about the bowl then?"

I raise an eyebrow and the corner of my lip. "Do you really want to know?"

"Absolutely." There is a determination to his voice. "Or are you scared?"

It is my turn to laugh, "I'm not scared though I'm not sure you can handle the criticism."

"Try me." He brings his face right in front of mine and I roll my eyes before pushing his face away. "If you insist." Picking up the bowl and a fork I begin.

"As probably the most customization, the bowl is perfect for anyone indecisive at their core. Letting one add and subtract at will making sure it meets everyone's needs all the time while still staying true to itself, the bowl is fifty percent filler, fifty percent substance. In the case of this bowl, in particular, the brown rice embodies your skin tone and is slightly dry though a good filler. The salsa can range from bland to spicy depending on how the person feels on any given day. The corn matches how corny your personality is and is completely indigestible. The fajita veggies and guacamole are the delusions that make a person believe they are engaging in something good for them while really all they are doing is filling themselves with a watered-down substance that is missing most of its beneficial substance. Finally, the meat and sour cream are elements better left for the imagination."

Claude's eyes are wide with astonishment and it is hard to tell if he is hurt or just going to brush it off. Taking the fork, I attempt to defuse the situation by taking a bite. Stabbing the appetizing mound, I lock eyes with him and say, "It's a good thing I like variety and have a soft spot for you and my imagination." Then I take a bite and turn, taking the delicious bowl with me. "Let me know what you decide!" Then I leave.

I am halfway down the hallway before I hear Claude yell, "Come back here that is mine!" His loud footsteps starting to resonate off the hallways walls as he runs to catch up with me.

"You better hurry it's almost gone! It was actually really good and just what I wanted." I take another bite and smile knowing from this point on I will never be able to look at any of those foods again without laughing or at least smiling like a crazy person.


End file.
